Clint Barton
Clint Barton (also known as Hawkeye) was a Human circus performer and vigilante who served as a longtime member of the Avengers as well as S.H.I.E.L.D.. Biography Early life Clinton "Clint" Barton was born on June 18, 1982 to Harold and Edith Barton. He grew up working in his father's Butchers shop in Waverly, Iowa with his older brother, Barney. Their father was abusive when he drank and continually beat the young boys; Barney taught Clint how to fight and helped him to improve his aim. Harold's drinking eventually cost him his life along with his wife when both died in a car accident. Clint and Barney were sent to numerous foster homes; while running away from one of them, they encountered and joined a traveling circus where the pair worked as roustabouts. While a member of the circus, Clint was trained by the original Swordsman and by Trick Shot. Clint later found the Swordsman embezzling money from the carnival. Before he could turn his mentor over to the authorities, Clint was beaten and left for dead, allowing the Swordsman to escape town. Clint's relationship with his brother Barney and Trick Shot soon deteriorated as well. Hawkeye and joining the Avengers Years later, Barton adapted his archery skills to become a star carnival attraction, a master archer called "Hawkeye", otherwise known as “The World’s Greatest Marksman”. He spent some time as a member of Tiboldt's Circus. Witnessing Iron Man in action, Barton attempted to emulate him by donning a colorful costume and employing his archery skills to fight crime. However, during his first public appearance, Hawkeye was mistaken for a thief by police. Witnessing Iron Man in action, Barton attempted to emulate him by donning a colorful costume and employing his archery skills to fight crime. However, during his first public appearance, Hawkeye was mistaken for a thief by police and found himself actually fighting Iron Man. He soon ran into the Black Widow, a soviet super-spy, and she enlisted him as her partner. Hawkeye soon became romantically involved with the Black Widow as well. Although he was unhappy being a criminal, the Widow had convinced him that he needed to defeat Iron Man in order to show his true power to the world. Hawkeye soon wised up to the Black Widow's game and decided he wasn't going to be her distraction for Iron Man any longer, and instead would try his hand at the hero game once more. When he approached the Avengers and told them of his desire to reform, Iron Man sponsored his membership on the team. Justice League Return to the Avengers Powers and Abilities Hawkeye possesses no Superhuman powers. Powers Abilities Master Archer: Barton has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. He was considered on the same level as Green Arrow. Expert Marksman: He possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring; he was trained in his youth with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. Martial Arts Master: Barton is an excellent martial artist, having been trained in various forms by Captain America, who was arguably the world's greatest hand-to-hand combatant. On his first mission with Luke Cage's band of renegade New Avengers, Ronin proved to have come a long way from his old days of rarely ever using his martial arts skills. Throughout the battle against Elektra and The Hand, he demonstrated great skill in his overall martial ability, holding his own against nearly endless hordes of ninjas. This earned him a very respecting compliment from his teammate Iron Fist, one of the world's top martial artists. Master Swordsman: Clint is also very proficient with a sword, though it is not his preferred weapon of choice. Paraphernalia Equipment SHIELD uniform, made from 9-ply Kevlar (able to withstand ballistic impact up to .45 caliber bullets)and beta-cloth, a fire-resistant material whose kindling temperature is 1,700 °F (930 °C) and also includes a black trench-coat. Numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia including a radio-link tie, and a bulletproof vest. Transportation Various air, land, and sea craft provided by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Weapons Custom made Bow, quick-release quiver, a number of specialty arrows, a 9 mm Beretta 92, a M4A Carbine and a McMillan TAC-50 sniper rifle. Also, an array of other SHIELD weapons, conventional and otherwise. Personality and traits Relationships Family Friends Kate Bishop Romances Natasha Romanova Barbara Morse Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Avengers members Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Justice League members Category:Humans Category:Barton family Category:Morse family Category:Circus performers Category:Vigilantes